


Buenos Muchachos

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), Brothels, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Mafia AU, MiloShipFest, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Saga es enviado a la isla Milos a recoger al hijo ilegítimo de su padrino, quien es el líder de una familia criminal al norte de EUA. Sin embargo, pronto descubrirá que el jovencillo no será tan fácil de domar como él o su padrino quisieran.
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Scorpio Milo





	1. Chapter 1

—Tengo que pedirte un favor muy importante y personal, Saga.

El aludido asintió con deferencia esperando que su emoción no se viese reflejada en sus ojos. No debía lucir demasiado orgulloso ante su nounos, su padrino.

—Me honra con su confianza.

El hombre asintió y recargó su espalda en el amplio respaldo de su silla de piel.

—Hace quince años fui a Grecia a cerrar unos negocios. Negocios que incluían el tráfico de narcóticos en las Cícladas. Son hermosas, ¿sabes? Tanto, que decidí quedarme por varios meses aún después de terminar el trabajo. Fue ahí que conocí a una muchachita —Saga no comentó el hecho de que apenas dos semanas atrás celebró su aniversario de bodas número treinta y cinco—. Era encantadora: divertida, dulce, preciosa y delicada. Su único defecto era que no era muy inteligente, ¿sabes? Todo iba muy bien hasta que sus vecinos comenzaron a hablarle de mí —bufó—. No estaba de acuerdo con el giro del negocio familiar, ¿entiendes? Me dijo que dejara de buscarla y le obedecí; una vez que regresé a Pennsylvania no volví a saber de ella.

Saga frunció levemente el ceño.

—Hasta hace poco, supongo.

Lentamente su nounos le mostró una triste sonrisa.

—Esta mañana me llamó un socio de la isla de Milos. Me dijo que la chica falleció; aparentemente llevaba enferma mucho tiempo. No pregunté de qué —el hombre hizo una larga pausa y por un momento Saga pensó que se arrepentiría de pedir su ayuda—. También me dijo que dejó atrás a un hijo…

—¿Un hijo de quince años? —completó Saga al ver que el hombre no lo hacía.

El hombre asintió.

—El niño no tenía más familia que su madre. Ha quedado solo y alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de él. Quiero que lo traigas aquí; lo mandaré a las mejores escuelas y, si le interesa, puede participar en el negocio.

—¿Y si no?

—Que no lo haga, no me importa —rio roncamente—. Tengo suficientes descendientes legítimos, ¿no te parece?

Saga sonrió comprensivamente a pesar de que odiaba que le recordasen la larga línea de sucesión que había frente a él.

—Mañana mismo volaré a Atenas.

—Bien, bien. Lo dejo todo en tus manos, hijo.

Saga se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a enlistar todo lo que necesitaba para realizar el viaje.

—Gracias y hasta luego, nounos. Lo veré en unos días.

El joven comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la oficina, pero fue detenido por su padrino.

—¿Saga?

—¿Sí?

—Confío en que sabrás qué hacer si tienes dificultades.

Saga se alzó de hombros y asintió como si sus palabras fuesen lo más claro del mundo.

—No tenga duda de ello, nounos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace muchos años escribí un fic con los gemelos y Milo sobre la mafia griega llamado "Cuestión de Negocios". Disfruté mucho hacerlo, pero al final la cosa no salió del todo como yo hubiese querido. De cierta forma, esta historia la hice para quitarme la espinita que se me quedó. Solo que esta quedó como un SagaxMilo y no con Kanon. Kanon no está en este universo por motivos misteriosos. Quizá lo secuestró un ovni o algo así. No lo he decidido. Sea como sea, espero la disfruten.
> 
> Entrega para el MiloShipFest con el prompt: Mafia. Para más info del evento, ver: miloshipfest.tumblr.com/post/629796310481027072/miloshipfest-2020-reglas-y-prompts


	2. Chapter 2

El cementerio de la isla Milos era mucho más pequeño de lo que Saga hubiese imaginado. Además del grupo que despedía a la antigua amante de su nounos, no había nadie más a la vista y las pocas lápidas desperdigadas por el pequeño terreno dejaban en claro que ese no era el lugar favorito de los lugareños para yacer eternamente.

A diferencia de lo que esperaba, el hijo del nounos se encontraba bien acompañado. Al menos veinte personas estaban a su lado para despedir a su madre y una familia de cuatro parecía estar particularmente al pendiente del muchacho. Saga contuvo una sonrisa y pensó en la información que tenía guardada en el automóvil que rentó en Atenas. Sin duda se trataba de los Vouvali, quienes hospedaron a Milo durante la convalecencia de su madre. Seguramente planeaban mantener al niño en su hogar ahora que las cosas habían cambiado para mal.

El último puñado de tierra cayó sobre la tumba de la mujer y poco a poco las personas salieron del cementerio. Saga se aseguró de ignorar las curiosas miradas de quienes pasaban a su lado.

Pronto, solo quedaron los Vouvali y Milo. El padre le susurró algo al niño, pero este negó con la cabeza. Renuente, el hombre asintió y guio a su familia fuera del cementerio. Sin duda, Milo les alcanzaría más tarde.

Satisfecho con su buena suerte, Saga caminó hacia el muchacho.

—Buenas tardes, Milo. Lamento mucho tu pérdida.

El niño frotó sus ojos con su antebrazo y alzó su mirada hacia el desconocido. Lucía exhausto, con los ojos hinchados, rojos y ensombrecidos por unas marcadas ojeras. Mordía su labio inferior con tanta insistencia que diminutas gotitas de sangre terminaron por decorarlo. Saga se sintió un tanto culpable por pensar que el jovencito lucía encantadoramente vulnerable. Supo entonces que sería fácil traerlo consigo a casa.

—Disculpe —dijo apenado—, ¿lo conozco?

—Soy Saga Bouras. Tu padre me pidió que viniera.

Los ojos de Milo se abrieron de par en par y el niño dio un paso hacia atrás. Su ceño se frunció y Saga le vio morder su labio con más fuerza.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere ese criminal?

Saga contuvo una sonrisa. El niño sabía quién era su padre y a qué era lo que se dedicaba. Eso haría las cosas aún más sencillas.

—Quiere que vivas con él en Estados Unidos. Ahora que tu madre no se encuentra entre nosotros necesitarás a alguien que cuide de ti. Tu padre te enlistará en los mejores colegios de Pennsylvania y se asegurará de que nada te falte.

—Dile que no necesito nada de él —escupió a los pies de Saga y comenzó a alejarse. Saga no tardó en seguirle.

—No culpes a tu padre por su ausencia. No sabía que tu madre tuvo un hijo. De haberlo sabido, se habría hecho cargo de ti desde un principio.

—No necesito la ayuda de alguien como él —detuvo sus pasos y dio media vuelta para enfrentarse a Saga—. Este es mi hogar. Aquí está mi escuela y mis amigos. No necesito nada más.

Saga fue incapaz de contener una risotada.

—Por favor, Milo —extendió su palma abierta hacia el cementerio—. ¿Qué tiene Milos para ofrecerte? Una educación mediocre, un trabajo miserable y una tumba desolada. ¿Acaso no has deseado por más? ¿Tener una educación? ¿Tener tu propio negocio?

El interés brilló momentáneamente en los ojos de Milo, pero pronto desapareció sin dejar rastro.

—¿El negocio familiar? ¿Quiere que me convierta en alguien como él?

—Dijo que no te obligaría. De ser sincero, desconozco si hablaba o no con la verdad, pero tiene otros seis hijos de los cuales depender.

—Entonces que se conforme con ellos.

Milo pretendió escapar nuevamente y Saga tuvo que buscar un argumento más convincente.

—Tu padre es un hombre poderoso, Milo, y tú eres menor de edad. Una palabra y el gobierno Griego te mandará en un vuelo sin regreso a Pennsylvania.

—Tengo quince años —dijo el niño como si eso lo convirtiese en un hombre—. Eso me da voz a la hora de decidir en dónde quiero estar.

El niño conocía sus leyes. Saga hizo la anotación mental.

—Tu padre es poderoso —repitió—. Una palabra y los Vouvali perderán la licencia de su restaurante. No podrán abrirlo en un millón de años y tanto ellos como tú se quedarán sin ingresos y sin hogar.

La amenaza enojó tanto a Milo que sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Un hilo de sangre brotó de la comisura de su boca.

—Los Vouvali no tienen nada que ver en esto —Saga se alzó de hombros—. ¿Qué quiere ese hombre de mí? ¿Por qué insiste en llevarme con él?

—Eres su familia, Milo —contestó con franqueza—. No hay nada más importante que la familia.

El niño bajó la mirada y Saga le observó en silencio mientras consideraba sus opciones. Después de varios minutos, Milo tragó saliva y asintió.

—¿Puedo quedarme esta noche? Necesito ordenar algunas cosas.

Saga sonrió y se atrevió a recargar su brazo sobre los hombros del niño mientras caminaban juntos hacia la salida.

—Por supuesto; haz lo que tengas que hacer. Estaré en casa de los Vouvali mañana a las nueve. Nuestro ferry al Pireo sale a las diez.

Saga condujo al niño a la parada del autobús y le dejó a sabiendas de que sería puntual en su encuentro. Milo no se atrevería a arriesgar el patrimonio de la familia que le había dado tanto.

Mientras el autobús hacia el pueblo de Pollonia se alejaba, Saga subió a su automóvil rentado y se dirigió al pueblo de Adamas, donde se encontraba su hotel. Aún era temprano.

Aprovecharía para comprar algunos paquetes de aceitunas.


	3. Chapter 3

Milo se acopló perfectamente al estilo de vida de Estados Unidos. Una vez que aprendió el suficiente inglés para inscribirlo en el colegio, se volvió uno de los jóvenes más populares y, tal y como Saga esperaba, no tardó en mostrar su interés en el negocio familiar.

Milo seguía renuente a relacionarse con su padre, pero era joven y ambicioso y el dinero era el peor de los consejeros. Saga solía llevarlo consigo a los trabajos más sencillos y Milo observaba y aprendía día con día.

Cuando Milo cumplió los diecinueve años, quedó más que claro que no tenía intenciones de regresar a Grecia y fue entonces que nounos accedió a que su hijo ilegítimo participara en operaciones más delicadas. Saga disfrutaba llevarlo consigo a todos lados. El joven era astuto y prestaba suma atención a los detalles. Además, tenía muy buen ojo para las personas. En más de una ocasión logró señalar a gente sospechosa y en todas ellas sus temores estaban bien infundados. Como si eso no fuese suficiente, Milo se había vuelto sumamente atractivo. Su sonrisa era sensual y su cuerpo bien formado y musculoso. Era un verdadero gusto estar a su lado, sobre todo cuando el joven no disimulaba la atracción que sentía hacia Saga. Este no estaba seguro de si los sentimientos de Milo eran más cercanos a admiración que a deseo, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado; no mientras le mirara como si fuese el hombre más importante del planeta y le permitiera pasar sus dedos sobre su largo cabello. Con el tiempo, Saga estaba seguro de que le permitiría recorrer sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Solamente necesitaba concederle unos cuantos caprichos más.

La oportunidad para cederle uno de ellos ocurrió una noche en la que fueron a revisar los números de uno de los burdeles de la familia. Con el fin de quedar bien, el gerente quiso recibirlos con varias de sus chicas, pero Saga y Milo estaban ahí para hacer negocios y lo más que consiguió fue que le aceptaran un par de tragos. Después de eso Saga revisó los libros contables mientras que Milo revisaba las condiciones del edificio y de las mujeres.

Después de una hora de revisión, Saga determinó que las cuentas del hombre eran veraces y Saga le felicitó por su buen trabajo. Aliviado, el hombre le agradeció y se retiró por unos momentos para elegir uno de sus vinos más caros para celebrar la ocasión. Fue en ese momento que Milo se reunió con Saga.

—¿Cómo viste el lugar? —preguntó mientras guardaba algunos documentos en su maletín.

—Aceptablemente limpio y bien mantenido. Las mujeres se ven sobrias y sanas…

—¿Pero? —Saga conocía lo suficientemente bien al muchacho como para reconocer cuándo tenía algo más que decir.

—Dos de las mujeres son jóvenes; demasiado jóvenes, Saga. Apenas unas niñas. No deben tener más de trece años.

Saga frunció el ceño y asintió. La verdad era que el descubrimiento de Milo no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Saga trabajaba en un negocio que incluía la trata de personas. Le parecía absurdo preocuparse por cosas como menores de edad en sus burdeles cuando obtenía dinero de cosas francamente peores.

—Se lo diré a nounos.

—Él no hará nada al respecto.

Saga sabía que Milo tenía razón. El mismo nounos era afín a solicitar el servicio de mujeres así de jóvenes.

—Tienes razón —Milo batió sus largas pestañas en tono de súplica y Saga, sintiéndose generoso, decidió ceder a su capricho—. Yo me haré cargo.

Milo sonrió ampliamente, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando el gerente regresó a la oficina con una botella de vino tinto y dos copas de cristal. El hombre dudó al ver a Milo en aquel lugar, pero el joven insistió en que no necesitaban otra copa. Le dijo a Saga que le esperaría en el recibidor y salió de la habitación.

Saga no necesitó hacer mucho para convencer al gerente de deshacerse de las chicas más jóvenes. La familia tenía suficientes vacantes en el casino y podrían regresar al burdel una vez que fuesen más grandes. Al gerente no le gustó la idea de perder la peculiar fuente de ingreso, pero tampoco se atrevió a rechazar la orden de Saga.

Más tarde, cuando conducían de regreso a la finca familiar, Milo le pidió a Saga que se detuvieran un momento en la acotación. Le dio entonces un húmedo beso en los labios y le agradeció por su ayuda. Saga, satisfecho, revolvió sus cabellos con la mano derecha y le aseguró que haría todo por él antes de darle un segundo y más íntimo beso.


	4. Chapter 4

Saga estaba recostado en la vieja cama de un motel. Aunque el colchón era demasiado suave para su gusto, el descanso le sabía a gloria después de estar en el auto por siete horas seguidas. Su nounos le había pedido a él y a Milo que fuesen a recoger a su hijo menor del Dartmouth College. El colegio se encontraba en New Hampshire, a diez horas de la finca familiar, y el cansancio les obligó a pernoctar en Massachusetts. En una situación normal, el joven de 18 años habría viajado por su cuenta, pero no se encontraban en una situación normal.

Apenas esa mañana los dos hijos mayores de nounos fallecieron en una redada de la policía. Todo había sido rimbombante y explosivo; algo tan triste que Saga casi se sintió culpable cuando vio a su madrina y a su padrino llorar frente a los cuerpos sin vida de sus hijos. Casi.

Su hijo menor debía unírseles para el sepelio, pero nounos se encontraba demasiado nervioso como para dejarle viajar solo por tren, por lo que mandó a dos de sus hombres más leales a escoltarlo. A Saga le parecía un tanto absurdo, pero no se atrevía a culpar a nounos. Después de todo, el hombre había perdido a cuatro de sus hijos. Además de los dos desgraciados de esa mañana, uno falleció el invierno pasado por una influenza que se complicó debido a su asma y otro fue asesinado en prisión, lugar al que fue enviado por conducir un automóvil robado. Ahora solo quedaban dos de sus hijos, uno que aún trabajaba activamente en la familia y otro que había optado por estudiar la universidad.

Saga sonrió para sí al saber que únicamente tendría que deshacerse de uno más. Había sido sencillo acabar con los otros, ya fuese con sobornos o con llamadas anónimas a la policía. Sin embargo, mientras más cerca estaba de su meta, más cuidadoso debía ser con sus movimientos. No podía darse el lujo de levantar sospechas.

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y de ahí emergió Milo portando solo una camisa que le quedaba demasiado grande y una toalla alrededor de su cuello. Se sentó en la única cama de la habitación y comenzó a secar su cabello sin prestar demasiada atención a Saga.

Saga no estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado, así que se acomodó a su lado y rodeó su cintura con el brazo.

—Ahora no —reprochó Milo—. Tengo que secarme el cabello.

Saga le besó en la nuca.

—Eso puede esperar… —lentamente, Saga desplazó sus labios por los hombros y cuello de Milo. Su piel seguía caliente por la ducha y su cabello olía a shampoo frutal. Extrañamente, Milo no pareció estar muy interesado en sus avances—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es solo… —frunció el ceño y giró el rostro para verlo frente a frente—. Necesito saber. ¿Planeaste la redada de modo que mataran a los dos o fue solo suerte?

Un sabor amargo cubrió la boca de Saga y se separó lentamente de Milo mientras se recordaba a sí mismo que dejó su pistola sobre la mesita de cama.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Milo bufó.

—¡Oh, vamos! —subió sus piernas desnudas en la cama y gateó hacia Saga. La camisa que llevaba puesta dejaba muy poco a la imaginación—. ¿No sabías que sabía? Te miro con demasiada atención. Sé que fuiste tú quien planeó la redada y quien se aseguró de que Alexei muriera en prisión —rio agudamente—. A veces, hasta pienso que de algún modo lograste contagiar a Giorgios de influenza.

Saga exhaló lentamente y sus ojos miraron por unos segundos el arma que tenía a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. Milo reconoció el movimiento de sus ojos y, lentamente, se sentó sobre la cama mientras alzaba las manos en señal de conciliación.

—Estoy de tu lado, Saga. Te juro por mi madre que no tengo intención de delatarte —sus palabras fallaron en relajar a Saga—. Si me lo permitieras, podría ayudarte.

—Ayudarme, ¿cómo? —bufó.

—A acabar con los otros dos, por supuesto.

Milo respondió con tanta franqueza y aplomo que Saga comenzó a creer en sus palabras. Decidió arriesgarse.

—No necesitamos acabar con los otros dos. A Nick solo le interesa terminar sus estudios y dedicarse a lo que sea que se dedican los ingenieros mecánicos.

Milo le observó en silencio por algunos segundos como si se debatiese entre decir una cosa u otra. Cuando finalmente tomó una decisión, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Nick es el más inteligente de sus hermanos —señaló—. En estos momentos no piensa tomar el lugar de su padre, pero lo hará si acaso llega a ser el único hijo legítimo que queda. Es orgulloso y hará lo posible por resarcir el orgullo familiar. No es alguien a quien quisieras tener como enemigo.

Saga recordó que Milo siempre había sido bueno para juzgar el carácter de las personas. Solo en ese momento se percató de que su habilidad también había funcionado con él. Parecía ser que Milo le conocía mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado.

—¿Y tú te harías cargo de él y de su hermano?

—Puedes contar conmigo. Aunque… —la comisura de su boca hizo un movimiento que por unos segundos pareció una sonrisa y el hombre se atrevió a acercarse a Saga nuevamente—, mi ayuda tendría un precio.

—¿Y ese cuál sería? —preguntó a la par que le rodeaba con sus brazos y lo juntaba a su pecho.

—Seré yo quien mate a mi padre.

Saga relamió sus labios y frunció el ceño.

—No necesitamos matar a nounos. Es viejo y con cada hijo que pierde envejece diez años más.

—Voy a asesinarlo, Saga, pero primero quiero darte el tiempo suficiente para afianzar tu lugar en la familia.

—¿Por qué lo odias tanto? —preguntó mientras su mano se deslizaba por debajo de la camisa de Milo—. Te ha dado todo lo que le has pedido; fue tu madre quien decidió alejarse de él.

—Él mató a mi madre, Saga.

—Tu madre murió de cáncer.

—Un cáncer causado por la enfermedad venérea que le contagió tu nounos.

Saga alzó las cejas en franca sorpresa. No tenía idea de que las cosas hubieran ocurrido de esa forma, pero ahora el resentimiento de Milo adquiría mayor sentido. Ahora comprendía por qué no regresó a Grecia una vez que cumplió los dieciocho años y por qué seguía a Saga con tanta lealtad. La venganza de Milo no estaría completa hasta que otra persona estuviese sentada en el lugar de nounos.

Las dudas de Saga desaparecieron por completo.

—Como gustes. Solo prométeme que haremos esto poco a poco.

Milo sonrió y acarició suavemente el pecho de Saga.

—Por supuesto. Sabes que me gusta hacerlo lento…

—Y por cierto… —Milo arqueó la ceja izquierda—. ¿Sabes cuál fue mi último regalo de cumpleaños para Giorgios? Le pagué una noche con su actriz de cine favorita. Desafortunadamente, la chica apenas salía de un severísimo caso de influenza. Fue un disparo en la oscuridad, lo admito, pero funcionó de maravilla. Y sí. La suerte también tuvo mucho que ver en la redada de hoy.

Milo sonrió hermosamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Ves? Por eso mismo mereces estar en el lugar de mi padre. No habrá mejor líder que tú.

Saga comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Milo y le dio un húmedo beso en los labios.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me conoces muy bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saga malo es el mejor malo.
> 
> Y bueno, esta historia quedó hasta acá porque no puedo darme el lujo de describir la violenta caída del régimen de nounos, pero quizá algún día haga un epílogo con Saga y Milo en el lugar que les corresponde. Uno en la silla de nounos y otro en las piernas de Saga.
> 
> La mafia griega tiene mayor presencia en Pennsylvania que en Nueva York o Chicago y aunque sus principales negocios sean el juego ilegal y los narcóticos, seguramente tienen algunos burdeles por ahí. Creo yo. Si no, disculpen mis libertades creativas.
> 
> Espero no hayan odiado esta historia y lamento mucho no haberla hecho más suculenta. Saben lo mucho que me cuesta eso. -.-
> 
> ¡Gracias por llegar hasta acá y no olviden vacunarse contra la influenza!


End file.
